


Double Pistols and a Wank

by jive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, Competence Kink, Facials, Grinding, Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Play, Subspace, brief slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive
Summary: Gabriel Reyes wouldn’t say that he was in love with Jack Morrison’s violence, per se, but there’s just something about the way those stormy blue eyes shine and glimmer like Christmas lights in the middle of combat that makes his heart beat faster than the rounds of munitions flying through the air of the battlefield.Set before the formation of Overwatch, the Strike Team is sent to Sha Tin, Hong Kong to assist in the Omnic Crisis. Captain Gabriel Reyes and his mission partner, Jack Morrison, find themselves trapped within an abandoned shopping mall with only one way out: guns blazing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to [Laur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Theywerefireworks/pseuds/EdgeLaur) for the beta~ <3

Gabriel Reyes wouldn’t say that he was in love with Jack Morrison’s violence, per se, but there’s just something about the way those stormy blue eyes shine and glimmer like Christmas lights in the middle of combat that makes his heart beat faster than the rounds of munitions flying through the air of the battlefield.

Jack’s a different person when he has a weapon in his hand. That’s no surprise, of course; the version of Gabriel with a pen and a notebook in his hands is vastly different from the version of Gabriel armed with double shotguns, cumbersome to wield, and heavy with the fate of the world resting upon them. But while Gabriel is cautious and careful on the battlefield, Jack is headstrong and reckless. Make no mistake, Gabriel still very much trusts Jack with his life — trusts him to to count his shots and bullets just like he does with Jack's own — but there's no end to the anxiety he feels sometimes when he has no actual order he can give Jack to follow to a T.

Or even worse, when he isn't in sight of Jack or vice versa.

Gabriel trusts Jack with his life, but Jack himself makes it hard for Gabriel to trust Jack with Jack's own life. A Jack without orders is reckless, careless about himself in ways Gabriel can recognize as actively suicidal, and it worries him. Just as he is with everything else in his life, Jack's unhealthy need to prove himself useful and valuable — despite Gabriel's continued insistence that he has no need to prove himself to anyone and that he's plenty enough as he is — stays with him, even on the battlefield. On more than one occasion, Gabriel has found him charging ahead and into harm's way to protect a comrade or achieve an objective all for the sake of proving himself.

Each and every time Gabriel’s heart races in his chest, terrified that the brief flash of that boyish, daredevil grin on Jack's face would be the last time he ever sees light in those beautifully mischievous blue eyes.

This time, it is no different.

They're currently located at what intel has told Gabriel are the ruins of Shatin, Hong Kong, sent to clear out the lingering remnants of the omnic uprising that was effectively quashed only a few hours ago. With the expectation that the majority of the rogue omnics had been destroyed, the Strike Team had been split up into pairs, each with their own designated sectors to cover and pick off any stragglers lest they escape and manage to awaken another God Program.

It is just Gabriel and Jack's luck that they were assigned the sector that turns out to have a secret hideout filled with rogue omnics.

They've been fighting for what feels like hours, low on munitions and cornered on the fifth floor of the long-abandoned husk of a shopping center, waiting either for backup to arrive or for an extraction to get the two of them out of there — preferably not inside a pair of matching body bags.

If Gabriel remembers correctly, Jack has only a few reloads left to his rifle, one rocket, and Gabe is down to about ten shots to his own shotguns along with two grenades (specially crafted by Torbjörn himself) before the both of them are left with their tactical knives, Gabriel’s stun baton, their sidearms, and a few extra magazines as their only weapons. They're not the most optimal of odds against an entire horde of omnics, but Gabriel's been through worse.

“Gabe, we need to get out of here or they're gonna end up overrunning us,” Jack says, frowning as he lines up a shot and manages to shoot right in the dead center of a forehead belonging to an omnic that had made the unfortunate mistake of peeking out from behind cover at exactly the wrong time. He's no sniper like Ana, but he's still pretty damn accurate, and Gabriel can only be grateful for that.

“I know,” Gabriel growls, feeling utterly useless at such a long range, “All other exits are blocked or inaccessible. Getting out’s easier said than done.” His mind races to forming a plan, one that would hopefully get at least one, if not both of them out alive. After a few minutes and a mental stock of their munitions he finally comes up with a strategy.

It's efficient, but reckless in a sense that there's very little room for error, and he confesses as such when he tells Jack the details. Loyal to a fault, Jack agrees to it almost too quickly for Gabriel's liking, but he appreciates the support nevertheless. Trust Jack to be behind him every step of the way.

“You do realize you're asking me to shoot an apple-sized target from nearly 300 yards away, right?” Jack questions, eyes gazing towards the entrance on the other side of the shopping center.

“Yeah, I do,” Gabriel nods in confirmation. It's a difficult shot, sure, but Gabriel would never ask Jack anything he wasn't confident Jack could handle. “You need my visor? We can trade.” He tucks a shotgun beneath an armpit and reaches up towards his visor and earpiece.

“Nah,” Jack shakes his head, frowning as he watches more and more omnics trickle into the shopping center's ground floor and into their makeshift kill box. “Just signal when you're ready.”

Gabriel nods and heads off to take his position on the third floor, taking cover behind a conveniently placed kiosk. He makes sure he's within line of sight of Jack, and waits for the right time. He hates not being physically beside Jack — especially when the both of them are so vulnerable right now — but at least the quiet sounds of Jack's breaths over their secure communications line helps keep his mind at ease.

‘The right time’, as it turns out, is the sudden influx of omnics into the shopping plaza, all neatly trapped in Gabriel's and Jack's makeshift corral of rubble.

“Now!” Gabriel hisses into the earpiece.

“Roger,” Jack replies.

Even from the third floor, Gabriel can see the extremely overdramatic way Jack tugs the pin out of the specialty grenade with his teeth. Gabriel fights the urge to roll his eyes at the spectacle, seeing the smug and cocky grin that is no doubt flashing on Jack's face with full clarity in his mind's eye, and keeps his eye trained on the apple-sized explosive being lobbed down from the fifth floor. It soars in the air, and it's almost as if time slows down, just like in the movies.

The grenade descends from its graceful arc, aimed at the dead center of the non-load bearing wall to the right of the shopping plaza’s entrance. Gabriel tracks its descent. Once he sees it hit the right height — just a meter or so above a sizeable amount of the omnics closest to the wall —  though by his calculations he’s still safely far enough away, he ducks for cover. He doesn't even need to look to know Jack's already taken aim, and the tell-tale gunshot that echoes from above him confirms as much. Gabriel braces himself for impact, and not a split-second passes before the bullet hits true and the grenade detonates mid-air, just as Torbjörn had promised it would if such a last-ditch maneuver were ever needed.

The explosion is deafening and devastating.

What feels like the entire shopping plaza shakes and the thunderous rumbling of the wall as it crumbles and falls apart in the wake of the explosion is both relieving and terrifying. Constant doubt plagues Gabriel and it coils and unwinds in his gut as his mind constantly flickers to the horrifying possibility that he had miscalculated and that the ceiling — along with a much larger section of the shopping center — is going to come crashing down on top of him. The sickening clangs and crunches as the rubble crushes a good number of the omnics below provides a very limited reassurance that his plan is going to work as smoothly as he wants it to.

“Got it,” he hears Jack say through his earpiece, pride almost oozing off his voice.

“I can see that for myself,” Gabriel replies. He peeks out from behind his cover into what remains of the lobby below. Sure enough, the wall has collapsed, and many of the omnics that had been present before are either buried beneath giant chunks of concrete, or are in pieces scattered about the debris. The ones that remain standing and aren't damaged beyond repair — Gabriel can see several still very much operational but with limbs and other rather important parts of them missing — scan the surroundings carefully, searching for the source of the explosive. Quickly, Gabriel scrambles to another place of cover, this time closer to the omnics. He holds his breath and waits, no doubt in his mind that Jack is following his orders and is also biding his time from some other perch.

Slowly, but surely, more and more omnics begin to pour into their makeshift corral, all buzzing and whirring in agitation. The sound of the explosion has drawn them here, just as Gabriel expected, and the collapsed wall that was previously the entrance — now widened considerably by the explosion — only makes the crowd of omnics seem that much bigger.

But with the bottleneck no longer hindering the amount of enemies coming into the shopping plaza, things are made just a bit simpler. The surplus of omnics mean more eyes and guns scanning the premises for the both of them, sure, but it also means more of them are gathered into one condensed area.

“Here goes,” Jack murmurs quietly through the communication line.

A second grenade — their _last_ grenade — soars through the air as it is tossed from a different spot than before. Gabriel grins as he sees some of the omnics spot the flying object and jolt in recognition, shoving their comrades aside in desperate efforts to escape.

It's no use, of course, and Jack's rifle rings out a second time, sending a bullet to meet with its combustible friend, barely a half meter above the heart of the omnic horde.

Another explosion, another wave of omnics blown to scraps and smithereens by the blast. Though their numbers have dwindled to a significantly smaller amount than there were before, it's not enough. Thirty omnics still hunt for the both of them, and no doubt the last of the stragglers who have yet to join in the explosive festivities in the sector are still on the way.

There are no more grenades to help thin out the horde, but there needs to be a few less in order for Gabriel to feel secure enough to move to the next part of the plan. Sure, Jack could continue to snipe from his perch, but at such a distance, what with him being on the fifth floor and his lack of any armor piercing rounds — why on earth did they not bring more of those anyway?? — it would take several shots for him to gun down an omnic. Gabriel frowns, scoping the area for other options. Before he is able to start contemplating any further, a booming clap, followed by a whooshing rush of air echoes from the fifth floor.

He looks up just in time to see a small pair of rockets soar across the shopping plaza and crash into the brittle remains of a footbridge on the fourth floor. The barely-held-together and already-badly-damaged-from-the-previous-explosions mass of concrete, steel, and glass breaks apart on impact. Just like the wall had done when the first grenade went off, the footbridge crushes nearly all the omnics that had the bad luck and poor judgment to be standing beneath it. The destruction and avalanche of debris and broken pieces of the footbridge doesn't take down all of the omnics, but it's definitely enough.

From what he can see, the last of the omnics have arrived, and the hairs on his body nearly raise on end in his excitement. Gabriel waits a little longer to be sure that the collapse of both the wall and the footbridge above have ended before he takes a deep breath to find his center.

“Good to go,” Jack says into his hear, “I'm ready.”

“Roger. I'm going in,” Gabriel answers.

Jack's smarmy reply of “I'm Jack, not Roger,” is completely lost to Gabriel's focus.

Gabriel takes an assessment of the scene below and takes another deep breath. With both shotguns hefted and their respective safeties off, Gabriel drops down from his place on the third floor, positioning himself to fall directly into the heart of the pack of omnics that are left.

“Die! _Die_! **_Die_**!” he screams, fingers pulling the trigger each time he spins and the resulting bullets rip his enemies apart. He barely registers shots ringing out from above him — along with Jack's unamused, “Really?” —  and the omnics much further away than his shotguns could possibly reach suddenly find themselves with holes in their heads, crumpling to the ground in a heap of metal and wire.

Gabriel's shotguns blast the nearby omnics in a flurry of destruction, cracking in an almost rhythm to the rat-a-tat-tats of Jack’s rifle gunning down what omnics are out of Gabriel's effective reach. He counts Jack’s shots. He counts his own. Each breath, each step, each omnic; he counts them all. He times his shots to compensate for the time needed for Jack to reload. He pulls the trigger and fires his into the last omnic right as Jack spends his last bullets gunning down the same one.

All is clear.

Or so he thinks.

Three omnics emerge in the dust —from where exactly, Gabriel doesn’t exactly know. But there are no doubt more; he can hear the faint clanking of moving metal coming closer and closer. Perhaps they had laid low amongst their downed brethren, feigning death for this exact opportunity. He holds up his shotgun and aims it right at the core of the omnic closest to him. The trigger is pulled without any hesitation.

 **_Click_ **.

Empty. He’d miscounted. Dread runs down his spine as he immediately drops his shotgun, dodge rolling behind some nearby cover as the responding gunfire from the omnics tears apart the rubble. Dust and debris fly everywhere in the almost hailstorm of bullets as the omnics chase Gabriel’s path with the ends of their barrels. Hissing a loud curse as a bullet whizzes by just a little too close for comfort, Gabriel attempts to get his sidearm out from his holster.

“Gabe!” he hears the frantic shouting of Jack, accompanied by hurried footsteps rushing towards his direction from above. If Gabriel were to ever look back on this moment in the future, he probably couldn't recall a single moment in his life where he had ever heard Jack sound so frantic and nearly-hysterical.

There isn't even a chance for Gabriel to tell Jack to fall back before the cracking of double pistols interrupts his dread. A bullet goes right between the glowing eyes of the omnic he failed to kill, and instead of falling down into a heap, it merely looks up. The other omnics look up as well, guns aimed at what could only be Jack. Instead of allowing his gaze to trail upwards as well, Gabriel instead, rolls away to take cover further away from the fray.

Although completely unplanned, Jack lands right where Gabriel had been crouching just a few seconds ago, roaring as he empties both his sidearms into all three enemies in a whirlwind of gunfire not unlike how Gabriel had done just a few moments before. Each shot hits its mark, deadly and precise in a way that sends shivers of excitement and something else entirely up and down Gabriel’s spine as the tally of Jack’s spent bullets racks up in his head. He can only watch in awe as Jack’s body moves fluidly like water as he bobs, weaves, ducks, and fires. The facade of golden boy grace ruined by his crazed grinning and laughing as shot upon shot rips through the metal husks of the omnics as if they were no better than cardboard.

From the slowly settling dust, Gabriel spots even more mechanical figures — at least twelve, possibly more — moving ever closer, and without even thinking, Gabriel's body spurs into action. He checks his sidearm for ammo, reconfirming the tally in his head, and fishes an extra magazine from his thigh pouch.

“Jack!” Gabriel shouts the second Jack finishes off the last omnic and disengages. Not so much as even sparing him a glance, he tosses the ammo to Jack, takes the safety off his own gun, and begins firing.

Without missing a beat, Jack catches the spare magazine just as he finishes reloading his right pistol. Hastily, Jack releases the empty from his left pistol, and clicks the reload into place just as the third omnic falls to the ground with a heavy thud. He takes his place beside Gabriel, and, immediately, he too starts firing into the omnics progressing towards them.

No words need to be exchanged. Just like always, Gabriel and Jack operate together at their maximum efficiency. As if in a practiced dance, the two dodge, duck, aim, and shoot around and beside each other. They compensate for what each other is lacking without even needing to think. Gabriel downs omnic after omnic on the left while Jack does the same with as many on his right as he can, occasionally following up with a bullet of his own when Gabriel's own isn't enough to down an enemy on his own side.

Before long, the last omnic drops with a heavy and resounding finality, and the dust kicked up from all the chaos slowly begins to clear. Certain that all omnics in their jurisdiction have been eliminated, the two of them emerge from their respective covers, huffing and panting as the heat of battle dissipates from their bodies. A small sigh of leaves Gabriel's lips when he finally takes in the sight around him, and it's only when he glimpses movement out from the corner of his eye that he tears his gaze away from the omnic head — two bullet holes gaping from the center of its head and boring straight through where the computer that functionally acts as an omnic’s brain is — looking up at him from the ground.

Gabriel inspects himself for injuries, and save for a small abrasion on his forearm, he's more or less intact. He glances over to Jack, giving him a once over starting from the bottom. He's inwardly relieved to see no visible sign of injury; Jack's clothes are torn in a few places, but there's no evidence of any bodily harm. However, the relief quickly dissipates when his gaze reaches above Jack's neck.

The sight of that incessant grin still on Jack's lips is already enough to cause irritation to flare in Gabriel's chest, but Gabriel has to fight every ounce of his being from literally decking Jack across the face for what he does next. Locking gazes with Gabriel, Jack makes a show of bringing the barrells of his still-hot pistols up in front of his lips, and blowing out one long, drawn out breath at the smoke emanating from the very ends.

If Gabriel could roll his eyes any harder, they would fall out of his head and fill in the holes in the omnic head he had been staring at just a second ago. Jack shoots him a cocky wink as he lets his arms fall to his sides, and Gabriel can only glare back in answer as he taps the earpiece to his visor.

“Base, base, come in, this is Captain Reyes reporting in. Sector ST4 has been fully neutralized with no injuries or losses,” he says, voice as even and professional as ever. “Requesting extraction.”

“Roger that, Reyes,” the familiar voice of Liao answers. “Reports from other Sectors are coming in as well. We'll send an extraction your way. ETA: 20 minutes. Hang tight.”

“Understood. Reyes and Morrison will be standing by at ST4’s extraction point. Over and out,” Gabriel replies, letting go of his earpiece and letting the comm link drop.

Jack holsters his weapons and looks at him expectantly with a brow raised. “Well?” he asks, “What's the news?”

“ETA of 20 minutes,” Gabriel frowns at the realization that Jack's pulse rifle is nowhere in sight. “Where's your rifle? Don't tell me you lost it; R&D didn't let you have it just to toss it away in favor of being a damn showoff.”

Jack rolls his eyes in a rather exaggerated manner, shrugging his shoulders and making a gesture towards his previous perch on the fifth floor. “I left it up there. Couldn't exactly take it down here with me what with my hands full and all… I didn't want to scratch it.”

“Says the guy who was cracking walnuts on it the other day.”

“They were pistachios, thank you very much. Don't pretend you didn't steal some for yourself,” Jack huffs jokingly.

The scowl doesn't leave Gabriel's face, even after he waves Jack off to go fetch his rifle and whatever else was left up in their small nest. He leans against an intact pillar,folding his arms and glaring at the floor in contemplation. Jack's frantic voice calling out for him echoes in his mind, coupled with the brief, but at the moment terrifying image of Jack surrounded by omnics, standing in the same spot that Gabriel had been. Bile rises in his throat as all the possibilities of what could have happened — Jack getting gunned down mid-air; an omnic shooting Jack before he even made it off his perch; Jack getting riddled with holes the second he landed; or worst of all, the entire shopping center falling on top of them because Gabriel had miscalculated — flash through his mind, each image of Jack's death adding to the anxiety, resentment, and frustration steadily growing in his chest. Eventually, they all coalesce together into one burning ember of anger so strong and uncontrollable that he can't help but snap at Jack when he returns with a sack of their other non-combat equipment and his rifle in tow.

“What the fuck were you thinking, by the way?!” Gabriel bursts out, his anger startling Jack so much that the happy grin gets immediately wiped off his face.

“Wha-?” Jack looks at him in confusion.

“You weren't supposed to jump in! You should've run! I was the one who made the mistake of not counting his bullets correctly!” Gabriel yells, arms unfolding as he stands up and stops leaning against the pillar.

Jack's own brows furrow, and he sets his rifle and the sack down atop a giant slab of concrete that used to be part of the wall next to the entrance. “I know, but-”

“But nothing!” Gabriel continues to shout, “You jumping in wasn't part of the plan! You were supposed to run! You disobeyed my orders! You could've fucking died, Jack!”

Furrowed brows and pursed lips quickly change to a full-on scowl angry enough to rival Gabriel's own. “You really expect me to leave you behind? Are you fucking kidding me?!” Jack shouts back, incredulous.

“You disobeyed direct orders!” Gabriel repeats, “What use is there in both of us getting killed?!”

“None, but guess what, Gabriel? We weren't killed! We're still standing! I'm still alive! You're still alive! I knew there was still a chance of getting us both out alive, so I took it! I'd rather be killed by your side than leave you to die.”

“Your recklessness is going to get someone killed one day, Jack! I gave you those orders for a reason!”

“And I disobeyed them for a reason too! I did it to save you!” Jack counters, cheeks flushed with anger. For what feels like minutes — but in reality is only but a few seconds — there is silence between them. Stormy blue eyes lock with earthy chestnut ones, unwilling to look away and concede defeat. Jack takes a deep breath through his nostrils before firmly replying, frustration dripping off each word, “I did it to save your life because I couldn't give a rat’s ass about my own. If I'm to be disciplined for saving both of our lives, then so be it. Fucking do it. Discipline me. Hell, throttle me if it'll make you feel better.”

The words enflame Gabriel in more ways than he would care to admit. He couldn't remember the last time Jack spoke with such a calm fury in his voice, much less did it with such provoking words. The adrenaline from the gunfight begins to make way for arousal, and Gabriel can almost feel the blood in his body begin to migrate from his extremities to his groin.

“You wanna be throttled? Fine. You'll get what's coming to you, Jack,” Gabriel seethes back in return. With one hand still occupied by his sidearm, Gabriel grabs a fistful of Jack's shirt with his free hand, yanking him forcefully and harshly pressing him back against the pillar.

The force of the impact knocks the wind out if Jack's lungs, but before he is even able to recover, Gabriel is right there, crowding him against the pillar and all but devouring Jack's lips with his own.

“You stupid, reckless idiot,” Gabriel growls, briefly tearing his mouth away from Jack's before fiercely kissing him again.

Taken off-guard, Jack lets Gabriel dominate the kiss, moaning as Gabriel presses him against the unforgiving concrete with his full body. Before long, Jack begins kissing Gabriel back with just as much heat and fervor. His tongue eagerly meets and tangles with Gabriel's own when it slips between his lips, and he can't help the moan that rumbles from his chest when Gabriel slips a leg between his thighs.

“Ah, fuck… Gabe,” Jack pants, breaking the kiss when his lungs scream out for air. He bites down on his lower lip, body shuddering in arousal and excitement when Gabriel presses against him even harder, not-so gently nudging his thigh against Jack's groin. Tipping his head back into a moan, Jack's fingers dig into Gabriel's biceps as his body gives into the urge to rut against the hard muscle of Gabriel's thigh. His hips rock hesitantly, the length of his cock slowly awakening the more heated the kiss and arousal in his gut become.

“Don’t you dare think of this as some kind of reward, either. Your real punishment for your insubordination is gonna come later,” Gabriel growls, lips still barely touching Jack's own. His words almost seem to flip a switch in Jack, and a smirk quickly finds its way to kiss-swollen lips once more. Jack pulls him in for another kiss, this time taking the lead until Gabriel quickly pulls back when pearly white teeth sink into his lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Why don’t you punish me now? Show me my place,” Jack purrs, taking Gabriel’s free hand, still holding his sidearm, and bringing the gun to his lips. He runs his tongue from Gabriel’s wrist to the muzzle of Gabriel’s gun in one long, sensual lick, gaze locked with Gabriel all the while. Loud moans rumble freely from Jack's throat as the taste of leather, dust, smoke, and gunfire dance across his tastebuds.

Gabriel clicks his tongue in disgust, pulling his arm away from Jack’s mouth to no avail. Jack’s lips follow the heavy metal of his sidearm, and he pulls himself away from the wall, pushing Gabriel back to make space. He slowly sinks down to his knees at Gabriel’s feet as he continues to suck and lick at the sidearm in a manner that has long since surpassed ‘suggestive’.

“You really are a shameless slut aren't you, Morrison?” Gabriel sneers. Although the look of visible disgust remains on his face, there is no denying the flare of arousal that begins to burn in his gut. He reaches down to tug firmly at Jack's hair, eliciting nothing but a playful and lascivious moan from around the heavy barrel. A flash of pearly white teeth and a wet pink tongue are revealed for the briefest moment as Jack slackens his jaw and adjusts his mouth’s hold on the gun.

The heavy metal shaft slides deeper between rosy, spit-slick lips as Jack continues to lavish attention onto Gabriel's pistol. He scoots closer and closer, shuffling on his knees until he’s all but straddling Gabriel's foot with Gabriel’s thigh nestling against what would be the ample cleavage of Jack's chest were his kevlar vest not in the way. Gabriel is sure, if his metal shinguard weren't in the way, he would no doubt be feeling the hard bulge of Jack's erection pressing against his leg as well.

There's no mistaking the quiet keening nor the barely stifled moans rumbling from the back of Jack's throat. Jack's getting off on sucking Gabriel's gun, and the fact that he too, is also getting aroused from it, is something that catches Gabriel slightly off-guard and unnerves him. They're playing a dangerous game, with a very dangerous weapon — one with no other intended purpose than to kill — and yet, here they are, treating it as if it's no different than one of the large silicone dildos Jack is so fond of fucking himself with that have been oh-so-carefully hidden away in their shared quarters.

The ruddy blush blooming over Jack’s freckled cheeks is an addictive sight Gabriel can never seem to tear his eyes away from, nor find himself able to resist. This time is no exception. Gabriel feels his own body begin to burn, arousal steadily climbing with each of Jack's muffled moans and quiet huffs for breath through his nose.  Experimentally, Gabriel pushes his gun deeper into Jack's mouth, forcing more of that harsh and unrelenting metal into soft and tender flesh, and he is rewarded with a long, breathy moan from Jack.

Gabriel recognizes that moan. It's a moan Jack only ever uses when he wants more. More more more. And what can Gabriel do but indulge him?

His own nostrils flare when Jack briefly looks up at him, lust-hazed blue eyes demanding Gabriel give him _more_ before his gaze drifts back to stare at Gabriel's hand and the pistol firmly held in that tight grasp. Shuffling once again, Jack presses himself almost impossibly close to Gabriel's leg — so close Gabriel can swear he can feel the firm ridge and damp heat of Jack's cock against his skin through the metal shinguard and so many layers of fabric — and begins lazily rocking his hips back and forth.

Before long, the rocking becomes a slow and steady, insistent grinding, and with each firm press of Jack's hips against Gabriel's shins, a breathy whine escapes through his nose, noises growing progressively louder and louder until Jack is all but moaning with heavy metal between his lips and teeth.

“Fuck,” Jack groans, briefly taking his mouth off of Gabriel's pistol and pressing his face against Gabriel's thigh. A thick smear of drool streaks the rough fabric of Gabriel's fatigues, leaving a noticeably dark patch, which only gets worse when Jack takes it between his teeth, rocking his hips so hard and fast against Gabriel's leg his face visibly contorts into a desperate and almost pained expression. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck…” he pants, jaw dropping and letting the wet fabric of Gabriel's fatigues fall from between his teeth.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Gabriel breathes, biting back a moan when Jack finally pulls his face away from Gabriel’s thigh, mouth open and jaw completely slack as he tips his head back and cranes his neck towards the tip of Gabriel’s sidearm once more. Gabriel can almost feel his own dick twitch in his pants at the sight of Jack's tongue curling around the very end before bringing the barrel back into the wet, slick heat of his mouth. He nearly bites his own tongue trying to keep from cursing when Jack's eyelids begin to flutter as the heavy, familiar weight of Gabriel's gun settles between his lips once more.

He's close. Gabriel can just sense how close Jack is to getting himself off. The slackness in his jaw, the heavy panting, and the sloppy, slothlike way that pink tongue laves and caresses the heavy barrel of his gun make it abundantly clear that Jack's mind has started to drift elsewhere.

Drunk on the grounding yet unforgiving taste of heavy metal and the almost tangible presence of submission coursing through his veins, Jack's eyes remain half lidded and unfocused. He's lost in a sea of sensation, heavy breathy moans erupting louder and louder from his throat with every rock of his hips against Gabriel's leg.

Gabriel's own cock throbs incessantly in the confines of his jeans, and unable to take it any longer, he lets go of Jack's mess of blond hair and nearly tears the button on his pants in his haste to open his fly. Jack groans loudly, choking out a sob of utter desperation and sheer _want_ around the gun in his mouth at the sight of Gabriel's hard cock bulging from beneath only a single flimsy layer of boxer briefs. Gabriel can just _feel_ , from how tightly his hand is gripped around the pistol’s handle, how eagerly Jack's tongue is working around the barrel. He can feel the vibrations through the gun; feel the way Jack's tongue circles around the end and dips into the muzzle; and the occasional scraping of teeth against metal.

There's not a doubt in Gabriel's mind from the way Jack's eyes are now focused on Gabriel's crotch that Jack is mentally replacing the gun in his mouth with the hard erection barely hidden beneath thin fabric. A stain begins to bloom at the front of the red boxers from where Gabriel's slit is, and his cock gives a very interested twitch, pulsing out another blurt of precum when Jack relaxes his jaw again and surges upwards on his knees.

Gabriel meets him halfway, pushing the gun down hard enough to where Jack lets out a whimper when the trigger guard bumps against his chin, making it abundantly clear that regardless of how much Jack wants it, how desperate and capable of handling it, there is no more left of the gun for him to swallow. Tears prickle at the corners of his eyes, and the desperate rocking of Jack's body against Gabriel's continues. The whining and moaning grows louder and louder and were the both of them not so far gone in this powerplay — not to mention, anywhere else but the remains of a partially-destroyed shopping plaza — Gabriel would be concerned about people hearing them and knowing exactly what they are up to.

Perhaps not exactly, but still damn near close.

He pulls the gun back from Jack's mouth until only the very end remains between those swollen lips when Jack's body drops down, and pushes the entirety of the barrel back in when Jack surges back up.

In and out.

Up and down.

In and out.

Up and down.

Gabriel fucks Jack's mouth and the very edges of his eager throat with the barrel of the gun until his own cock has leaked so much that nearly the entire front of his underwear is soaked with his precum. Unable to endure the tantalizing sight of Jack so lost in the desperate need to please by fucking his mouth on the gun and rutting himself like a dog against Gabriel's leg, Gabriel hastily tugs down the front of his boxers.

His hiss of shock when his hot, wet cock is exposed to the chilled night air is echoed with another moan from Jack's lips. The rocking of Jack's pelvis stutters again his shin, and just like that, Gabriel takes his leaking prick into his free hand and tugs. He times his strokes to the rhythm of Jack's rocking and the fucking of the gun into Jack's mouth, and doesn't, not even for a split second, take his eyes off of Jack.

Blue eyes meet brown and lock on, signaling the beginning of the end.

Jack's grip on Gabriel's leg tightens and the rocking of his hips slowly stutters into a furious and filthy grind. Gabriel's own hips begin to thrust into his own grip. Before long, the movements of his hands fall completely out of sync. His strokes become erratic, stuttered, and his fingers tighten just as desperately around his shaft as Jack ruts against his leg.

A sobbing whine leaks from Jack's throat when Gabriel takes just a second too long to push the gun all the way back in, and just like that, Gabriel reaches his end. He's all but forcibly shoved over the edge, and with a loud, choking groan, Gabriel succumbs to the overwhelming force of his own orgasm. His hand falls still. His head tips back. His entire body clenches up.

His entire body, including his finger on the trigger.

Picturing Jack’s half-lidded eyes staring up at him with utter obedience, lust darkening those watery blues and plush lips wrapped around heavy metal, Gabriel squeezes the trigger with a purpose.

 **_Click_ **.

Immediately, his eyes snap open and he looks down, intent on watching the aftermath.

Ropes of Gabriel’s cum paint Jack’s face in reckless and chaotic stripes just as Jack follows suit with his own climax. He cries out, sobs and moans muffled by the gun in his mouth as his hips press solidly against Gabriel's shin one last time. Jack's entire body twitches around Gabriel's leg, no doubt echoing each messy spurt of Jack's own cum into his underwear.

When Jack's body falls still and Gabriel has finally caught his breath, he gingerly takes the sidearm from Jack's mouth. A string of saliva and cum connects the barrel to Jack's lips, but Gabriel doesn't even bother cleaning it off before letting the hand holding his pistol drop to his side.

For a few moments, there is nothing but the sound of the occasional wind and Jack's heavy breaths slowing down. Before long, there's nothing but silence, and the way Jack remains pressed against Gabriel's leg, barely moving and head dropped, is disconcerting.

Hesitantly, Gabriel calls for Jack's attention, “Jac-”

He is cut off with a loud snort from Jack, a sound something between a balloon deflating and the squeak of wet rubber against tile. Gabriel's eyebrows raise as the noises escape more and more frequently from Jack's mouth, body twitching as they quickly bubble and shift into laughter.

Jack clings to his leg once more, body shaking as he devolves into nothing but hysterical laughter, burying his face into the side of Gabriel's thigh as if trying to ground himself.

“What's so funny?” Gabriel frowns, shaking his leg in an attempt to get the cackling Jack to stop clinging to him like a koala.

“It's just-! Hahaha! It's just that-!” Jack continues to laugh, one arm cradled against his stomach as loud guffaws continue to escape him. “Hahaha! You pulled the trigger! You-” he lets out more balloon deflating noises as he fights the urge to laugh, and tries to get himself under control. “You could've killed me! Hahahaha! Blow-blown my brains out as I was- * _snerk*_ blowing you! Ha!”

His hysterical laughter continues for a while until Gabriel yanks at Jack's hair with his clean hand, and stuffs two wet, cum-splattered fingers into Jack's mouth with the other. “You find that funny? What the fuck’s the matter with you, boy scout?” he growls.

With mirth still twinkling in his eyes, Jack's laughter dies as his wet lips close around Gabriel's fingers, licking and sucking each and every drop and trace of cum off of the digits. Grabbing Gabriel by the wrist, he tugs his hand out of his mouth, sucking on the gun-calloused fingers so hard that they make a popping noise as they leave his mouth.

“Kinda, yeah,” he answers, moving to clean off the rest of Gabriel's hand off with his tongue.

“Jesus Christ, Jackie…” Gabriel breathes, unsure how to take that response.

“Knew you weren't gonna actually do it, though,” Jack hums, licking Gabriel's middle finger from base to tip. “I trust you. You'd never hurt me if I didn't ask for it first, much less kill me, even accidentally.”

“That so?” Gabriel scowls slightly. “I miscounted my shotgun ammo earlier, Jack.”

“Shit happens. There are worse ways to die. I'd rather it be by your side or at your feet than let someone else take me away,” Jack chuckles, moving to clean Gabriel's ring finger. “You're not gonna get rid of me that easily, Gabe.”

At last, Jack's lighthearted comments finally break through, and Gabriel finds himself smirking, unable to help himself as he lets out an amused huff. “You know, in some places, that may as well be a marriage proposal.”

Smirking around Gabriel's ring finger, Jack sucks his way down to the base and bites down, hard enough for Gabriel to hiss and tighten his hold on Jack's hair, tugging in protest. The sting of Jack's teeth doesn't relent until Jack suddenly unclenches his jaw and lets Gabriel's hand slip from between his lips. Jack pulls back completely, and Gabriel takes it as a cue to let go. He lets his fingers card through Jack's messy hair and he gives those freckled, still-pinkish cheeks of Jack's a gentle slap. Jack gets up off of his knees, holding onto Gabriel's wrist as leverage.

“Til death do us part then,” Jack snickers, licking the last few traces of spit and semen from the corners of his mouth. He holds Gabriel's hand up, and Gabriel breaks out into uproarious laughter at the sight.

“For fuck’s sake, Jack, really?!” Gabriel somehow manages to make out between chuckles. There, at the base of his fingers, the trace marks of Jack's teeth give an illusion of a band there, mimicking the indentations a ring would leave. “I probably wouldn't be able to get rid of you even after death.”

“Probably,” Jack laughs, pressing his head into Gabriel's shoulder.

“Most likely,” Gabriel snorts, slipping a hand down to the small of Jack's back while resting the other on the back of his neck.

“Definitely,” Jack replies, moving to press his lips against Gabriel's own.

“Absolutely,” Gabriel concurs, kissing Jack in return.

  
  
  


“...Were you serious about punishing me later?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Also on Tumblr!](http://jiveammunition.tumblr.com/post/158219554550/double-pistols-and-a-wank-18)


End file.
